


It's never too late

by miracle_miraculer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, My First AO3 Post, not my best work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracle_miraculer/pseuds/miracle_miraculer
Summary: After backwarder, hawkmoth with the new information, develops a plan to find the guardian and get all the miraculeses. Will Adrien and Marinette defeat him and save master fu, who is living his past?





	It's never too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is set on the future. later on this story it will explain what happpened

Adrien and Marinette stared each other as they realised what happened. but they couldn't stay. They have to find Master fu. 

"Master fu!!!"exclaimed Marinette as they ran to the train station.

"Marinette i need you to know that im not staying after what happened is not save for me and Mariane to be here"said master fu

"I understand but how are we going to continue. How are we going to get the miraculeses ....an..and the posions..."said Marinette

"Im leaving all. you need to have the miraculous in case of an emergency. You already proved that you can chose the right allies" said master fu."Im trusting you both to be the new guardians".

"But.."they said  
"You will be fine" said Master fu. "Remember what i taught you"

"I'll miss you".said Marinette almost crying he was the only human that helped her as her both sides sure she had chat noir but he didn't know her secret identity until now. Master fu certainly changed her live for the better.

"I promise we will defeat hawkmoth so that you can come back"said Adrien . He didn't know master fu that well but he and that lady didn't deserved what hawkmoth did to them. they were such nice people

"Im sure of that" said master fu with a smile"i have faith in you both"

"It is good to see that you are finally together"said Marinette

"It is never too late"said Mariane then she winked.

They watched as the train started.it was sad but they finally were happy together. Marinette looked at Adrien and stood in awkward silence

"Never too late for what?" Adrien asked

"Adrien I..."

(2 days earlier)

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure if im going to continue this fanfic. i got the idea after backwarder. maybe ill wait until the episode feast so ill get more info about master's fu past.


End file.
